Dimensions Apart
by shadow dragon04
Summary: Shadow is sucked into a breach and thrown into a different demension where she meets up with Ultra Rodimus again Story is CoWrote by Ultra Rodimus and is part of her Ultra Rodimus Prime series
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is_ ShadowDragon _once again_

_Just to say this _story_ is wrote between myself and Ultra Rodimus and is joined onto her Ultra Rodimus Series so give credit for this story to Ultra Rodimus as well Ya hear_

_I do not own Transformers all the transformers Except Shadow who is mine, Ultra Rodimus Prime and Shadow who are in Ultra Rodimus's Stories and I asked if I could borrow ;_

**So let the story begin**

The mission had not gone well. The Autobots had been on their way to a planet that Kicker had told them he sensed Energon on when the Decepticons had ambushed them. Both armies had ended up on the planet, engaged in a heated battle. Large chunks of the planets surface were being blasted away by the sheer volume of firepower being thrown about.

The laser weapons and missiles flew and the shockwaves from the impacts were felt by everyone.

"How in Primus's name did they figure out where we were going?" Optimus Prime demanded over his internal comlink from where he hid behind a ruined wall. He ducked as Snowcat Demolisher and Scorpinok fired at him, then popped up and returned fire. They scattered to avoid the shots.

"We don't know, Sir!" Ironhide yelled back, firing his light weapons at Snowcat, who barely managed to dodge.

"I guess they just figured out where we were going and followed" Kicker commented as he dove on the Decepticons in Jet-fire from the sky, peppering them with laser fire.

"Concentrate on the task at hand!" Shadow Prime bellowed as an argument began between Ironhide and Kicker.

Someone joined Shadow behind her boulder. She glanced over at the bot to find it was Rodimus Prime. They exchanged glances, and then returned their attention to the battle at hand. Before Rodimus ran ahead to get a better shot at a group of Decepticons not so far away

The Decepticons were fighting hard. Megatron, as usual, was laughing victoriously, thinking he had won the battle and that the planet and its energon belonged to him now.

The Decepticons closest to him were alternately glaring at him and at the Autobots. They didn't like his laughing any more than the Autobots did.

"Jet-fire! Where in Primus's name are you!" Shadow shouted over her com-link

"I'm coming!"

The undamaged jet transformer swooped overhead. His powerful weapons opened fire on the Decepticons below, taking them by surprise. Low on energy, they were unable to defeat the shuttle.

"Decepticons, we cannot win today! Retreat!"

The Decepticons began pulling out. Autobot weapons fire chased after them. Megatron turned and fired at Shadow just as the Autobot commander and several other Autobots somewhere behind her fired at him. The shots collided in mid-air.

The colliding shots erupted in a spitting ball of energy that disrupted the very fabric of the dimension itself, creating a rift between two different realities.

The Decepticons were far enough away that they escaped the tremendous pull of the breach. Shadow, however, was too close.

"Slagggg it!" Shadow yelled as she held onto the boulder with all her strength as the breach pulled on her.

Gritting her teeth under her faceplate she held on for as long as she could, but she could feel her hold slipping. Opening her comlink, she sent a message to her brother. "Optimus, the breach we opened by mistake is too strong…I can't hold on for much longer!" she said to him just before the top of the boulder broke off. As all the autobots watched in horror, Shadow was pulled into the breach.

She found herself hurled through a twisting, writhing tunnel of energy, the walls flashing and glowing with mad colors. A high-pitched, piercing shriek went through her unprepared and unprotected audios like a plasma cannon blast. Shadow cried out and clamped her hands over her ears, but it was useless. Then, as suddenly as she'd been pulled in, she was spit out.

Shadow found herself lying on a hard, cold metal surface. Groaning, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked around. Her yellow optics met the yellow-green optics of what had to be the biggest cyber-wolf she'd ever seen.

For a moment all she could see were those eyes and the impressive set of fangs being displayed below them. Then, as her fuel pump began to slow down to normal, she noticed the red collar around the black and white creature's neck. It was clearly someone's pet.

Autobot and cyber-wolf stared at each other for a long moment. Then the 'wolf slowly began to advance. Shadow held very still, practically holding her breath, as it approached, one paw at a time, until it was close enough to catch her scent. Sticking its nose almost in her face, it sniffed.

Those yellow-green eyes suddenly held a look of confusion. The 'wolf's lip slowly dropped to cover its fangs at it took another whiff, then whined in confusion and stared at her.

_Okay, what was that about? _Shadow wondered. Then she managed to take her eyes away from the 'wolf and look around.

Dozens of pairs of eyes, each pair belonging to a startled Autobot, stared back. She'd clearly ended up in the middle of some Autobot base. Overhead, she could see the stars through the transparent dome covering the city. The constellations looked wrong, so she couldn't possibly be on Earth.

Her arrival had clearly caught the base's inhabitants by surprise. All of them had stopped right in the middle of whatever they were doing and were staring at her. At least none of them were brandishing weapons.

Something _whuffed_ at her ear, startling her so much she almost jumped out of her own armor. Whipping around, she found the cyber-wolf's muzzle mere inches away, wire whiskers twitching as the creature struggled to make sense of what its senses were telling it. Shadow scrambled back.

"Lightfoot!" a deep voice called, and the 'wolf turned to look in the direction of the speaker. Then it ran over to him. An armored hand scratched pointy ears. "You don't need to startle her senseless, you silly mutt."

Tail wagging, the 'wolf lay down. Its master straightened and walked over to Shadow, who stared up at him, speechless, as she recognized him.

"Hello again," Ultra Rodimus Prime, who had been a visitor to her own universe several months previously, greeted, looking down at her. "Welcome to my reality."

**Tbc…**

Heh what will happen next, Will Shadow get over her shock

What other shocks await her and the other bots from Ultra Rodimus's world

YOU will just have to wait for the next chapter to see and find out XD

So leave a review and we will try and get the next chapter posted up as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello, all. This is Ultra Rodimus, co-author of this fic with shadow dragon04. Yes, this fic is attached to my Ultra Rodimus series, taking place after my fic "Chase the Stars" ends.

Disclaimer: We do not own the Transformers. Ultra Rodimus and one version of Shadow are mine, while the other belongs to shadow dragon04. Everyone else belongs to someone else.

Now, on to the story….

Shadow stared up at the towering Autobot leader. "This is your world? Then I must have come through…"

"A dimensional breach," he confirmed. "The same way I ended up in your universe. The breach would have opened on your end, since we have done nothing to cause one of the blasted things to open."

"We were in the middle of a very heated battle," she agreed, picking herself up and looking around. "So, where in Primus's name am I?"

"Iacon, on Cybertron," was the response. "You're lucky you caught us in a relatively quiet moment and not in the middle of a battle."

"You've been having quite a few, I assume."

"Unfortunately, yes."

The red and black female looked past him at the cyber-wolf, who was watching her curiously, still puzzled. "Yours?"

"My pet, yes. His name is Lightfoot. Don't worry; he won't hurt you. You have managed to confuse him, though." Ultra Rodimus turned to the 'wolf. "Come here, boy."

Obediently, the 'wolf trotted over. Shadow cautiously reached out to scratch his ears. He looked up at her, his confusion clear in his optics.

"What's all the fuss about?" A large red, blue, and white Autobot walked out of the complex, glancing at the still staring crowd.

"We have a visitor," Ultra Rodimus replied, waving him over. "Another dimensional breach. This one dropped someone off here instead of sucking someone in."

"Oh, really?" The other bot walked over, looking down at her. His optics widened. "What…?"

"Shadow, this big hulk is Ultra Magnus, my second-in-command and drill instructor for the Autobot army. Magnus, this is the femme I told you about, the one I met when I was dragged into her universe."

The other bot thought for a moment. "Oh, yes. I remember now. I'd practically forgotten about that." He looked her over. "So, how do we get her home?"

"That we'll leave to Perceptor. If anyone can find a way, it's him. We just have to give him some time." Ultra Rodimus walked toward the complex, waving for them to follow. Before entering, he paused and looked back at the others, who still hadn't moved. "Don't all of you have things to do?"

They promptly returned to their interrupted business. He watched for a moment, then grunted and turned away. Magnus and Shadow followed.

As they walked through the city, other bots shot Shadow strange looks. She wondered why they were looking at her so oddly, but refrained from asking until they were somewhere more private.

Finally, they reached Ultra Rodimus's office. The young Autobot Prime sat in his chair, leaning back slightly. Magnus stood off to one side, where he could watch but not be in the way. Shadow stood in front of the massive desk, shifting her weight from foot to foot, waiting while Ultra Rodimus contacted Perceptor and told him to get to work figuring out how to get their newest visitor back home. While she waited, Shadow glanced around the office. Noticing a bundle of something red on the desk, she edged closer to get a better look.

It moved.

Shadow froze, staring at it. The bundle uncurled, and a pointy-eared head came up, turning yellow optics on her. It became a turbo-fox, a fair-sized one, painted like an Earth red fox. Sitting up, it matched her stare for stare.

"That's Red," the Prime told her. "Not the most original name, I know, but it works. Anyway, Perceptor has gotten to work trying to find a way to get you back where you belong."

"The sooner the better, I'm thinking," she muttered, looking away from the 'fox on the desk. "It's yours, too?"

"She," Ultra Rodimus corrected. "And yes, she is. Unlike Lightfoot, who I caught, she moved in on her own. The paint job is to make sure everyone else knows she's a pet."

Magnus tilted his head as he received a call on his internal comlink. "Prime, we've got incoming."

"Oh?"

"Incoming?" Shadow repeated.

The door hissed open, and another cyber-wolf trotted in. This one was slightly smaller than Lightfoot, and had the opposite coloring. Lightfoot was mostly black, while this one was mostly white. The 'wolf, clearly a female, had a black saddle marking on her back, like a human German shepherd, two black paws, one rear, one fore, and her eyes were the same yellow-green. Around her neck were a handmade silver collar and a bandana, colored red and black. The 'wolf saw Shadow and stopped.

"You've got two?" Shadow asked.

"No. Fang's not mine."

"Then whose is she?"

"Hers." Ultra Rodimus pointed to the femme who'd just entered his office. Two pairs of yellow optics met, and both femmes froze, staring. "Shadow, meet Shadow."

Optimus Prime gave a sigh. As soon as the Autobots had all gotten back to base he and Rodimus Prime had called an emergency meeting on his sister's disappearance.

"Ok, settle down," Rodimus Prime called out as everyone who was present for the meeting came in and sat down.

"Now, you all know why we called this meeting," he said, getting murmurs of agreement.

"An accidental breach was opened and sucked in Commander Shadow, Sir. How are we going to bring her back?" Ironhide said, voicing everyone in the room's question.

Optimus looked too him. "We don't know yet. First Aid, have you found a way to reopen the breach so a team can safely go through and rescue Shadow?" he asked, turning to the bot as he spoke

First Aid thought for a moment before nodding. "We might have a way. You remember not so long ago the bot who fell into our Dimension? We may just be able to use the same thing we used to send him back to open a breach in the dimensions to find Commander Shadow," he said, calculating it all down on a datapad he had in his hand

Optimus nodded. "Then get started on that. Alright The rescue team who will be going in to get Shadow out of there and back to our dimension will consist of myself, Rodimus, Kup, and Ironhide," he announced.

"Hey, what about me? I'm going as well," Kicker said, huffing slightly from where he stood on Ironhide's shoulder.

Optimus sighed. "Fine, but be careful, Kicker. We don't know what to expect"

Kicker rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. I'll be fine," he said

Optimus nodded. "Ok, dismissed," he said as everyone left the room.

Tbc…

And this is chapter 2. If you're wondering where the mech animals came from, Lightfoot makes his first appearance, in one of my fics, titled "Sick Days", and the other two, the turbo-fox and the white cyber-wolf, will be making their appearance at the end of "Chase the Stars". Now, please send us some reviews and we'll get to work on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, but I was stricken by writer's block, and I had to finish something else I'd been working on so I could get it out of my head. That being said, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers. Ultra Rodimus and one version of Shadow (the one without the faceplate) belong to me. The other version of Shadow (with a faceplate) belongs to my co-author, shadow dragon04. Everybody else belongs to people who have a lot more money than we do.

For a moment, there was silence as the two female Autobots stared at each other in complete disbelief. Then the one who'd just walked in, the one who wasn't wearing a facemask (whom Ultra Rodimus privately dubbed 'Shadow 1'), did a brief impression of a fish out of water before she managed to find her voice again. "Wha…?"

That seemed to jar the other, Shadow II, the one with the facemask, out of her stunned trance. "What the hell is going on here?" they demanded in perfect unison.

Ultra Rodimus burst out laughing. Both femmes turned to look at him, Shadow II giving him a glare, the other staring at him out of eyes that looked more than a little hysterical.

"And just what is so funny?" Shadow 1 demanded, voice rising slightly in pitch. "Who in Primus's name is that, and where did she come from?"

The Autobot leader finally managed to calm down. "Another dimensional breach. A couple of years ago, I ended up in her universe. That's where I met her. She's your dimensional twin."

"You mean she's a copy of me?"

"Not a copy. You and she are the same person. You just happen to live in different realities, with different experiences and different people around you. Somewhere out in the countless billions of other universes that exist, there are twins to every Autobot who has ever existed. I've met a few. There are even dimensional counterparts of me out there somewhere."

"And the very thought of encountering one gives me the chills," Magnus murmured. "One of you is enough; I don't think this universe would survive two."

Ultra Rodimus looked mock-offended, and then deliberately ignored him. He eyed the two femmes for a moment. "Why don't you show your twin around Iacon? She might be here for some time while we work on a way to get her home."

His bodyguard shot him a look that clearly said "I'll get you for this". He only smiled in response. Then she reluctantly turned and left, her pet cyber-wolf and dimensional twin following.

"Methinks those two are going to mix like oil and water," Magnus commented, leaning against the back of his lover's chair.

Ultra Rodimus grinned up at him. "I can't help wondering how _Mirage _is going to react to this."

"It's gonna be interesting, to say the least."

Despite herself, Shadow II was impressed by what she saw. Iacon was a well-designed and well-built fortress. Living quarters were in the complex's interior, with the Prime's personal chambers in the center. The medical bays were also positioned deep inside, where they could not be reached even by the fiercest of sieges. Closer to the outer walls were the armories and training rooms on the lower levels, the commanders' offices and briefing rooms on the upper levels. Most of the outer sections were storage bays, empty spaces that provided a barrier between any attackers and the city core. The complex was surrounded by an immense wall, the scars pitting its outer surface testaments to the long years it had protected the complex and everyone who lived inside.

_Whoever designed this place really knew what they were doing, _she thought to herself.

"I don't see any other femmes here," she commented conversationally.

"There are only two of us in Iacon, myself and Arcee," was the response. "The others have their own base hidden somewhere outside the city."

"Outside? Why?"

"They are an elite raiding force, working mainly in hit-and-run tactics. Very rarely are they seen on the surface for more than a few minutes. Because of that, they live outside Iacon."

Shadow II chewed on that for a moment. "Then why are you here?"

"Because I choose to be," her twin answered. "I'm not much interested in stealth. I'd rather face the Decepticons openly."

"And what do the others think?"

"The other femmes don't mind at all. And the males know that I'm every bit as fierce a fighter as they are." Shadow 1 flicked her twin a toothy grin. "I can whip just about any male in this army, and they know it."

"You seem quite close to Ultra Rodimus," Shadow II mused.

"He's a friend."

"Just a friend?"

Her twin glared at her. "I know what you're insinuating. I'm not with him. He's not interested in females. Besides, he's already mated. Ultra Magnus is his lifemate. I'm his bodyguard."

"His bodyguard?" Shadow II repeated.

"Yep."

Before either of them could say another word, the door to one of the training rooms opened, and a bot stepped out. He was blue and white, his alternate mode clearly some kind of car, and there was a launcher on his shoulder. Blue optics fixed on Shadow 1, and he grinned at her.

"Heya," he greeted. "Didn't think I…" He caught sight of the femme standing behind her and froze, optics going so wide they looked like they were about to pop out. Unable to stop staring, he floundered for words. "But… who…?"

Shadow 1 touched his arm. "Ultra Rodimus says she's my dimensional double, from another universe," she told him. "She came through a dimensional breach."

He still looked spooked, but he nodded to her that he understood.

"So, you gonna introduce us?" Shadow II asked.

"He can probably guess your name," her twin shot back. "This is Mirage. He's my boyfriend."

"You've got a boyfriend?" Shadow II studied the blue and white male curiously.

Her twin nodded. Then all three heard shouting from outside. They exchanged glances, and then raced out to see what else was going on.

The dimensional breach had opened again. When Shadow II saw who had come through this time, her jaw dropped so far she felt it smack the bottom of her mask.

"Optimus?" she gasped out.

Optimus looked around from where he and the rest of the rescue party had come through the dimensional breach on hearing his name being said and saw his sister. "Shadow," he said, seeing her standing there safe without a scratch on her paintwork.

Shadow walked toward him "Wha...What are you doing here?" She asked, looking from Optimus to Kup, Rodimus and Ironhide.

"We came through to find you, commander," Ironhide answered, stepping forward and pointing at Shadow slightly, causing some of the surrounding Autobots from Ultra Rodimus's dimension to start talking amongst themselves.

Shadow I gaped at her dimensional twin on hearing this. "You. You're the Commander of the Autobot army in your dimension?" she asked, looking as if her eyes would pop out of her head at any second.

Shadow II nodded. "I'm Co-Command alongside my brother," she replied, causing everyone to look to Optimus and murmur amongst themselves again.

Kup and Rodimus glanced to each other slightly. "You'd think they had never seen a female commander before," Kup said, chuckling slightly.

Mirage stepped up beside Shadow I. "But just who are they? What are your names" he said, addressing the whole rescue team that had just come through the dimensional breach….

**Tbc…**

And there's chapter 3. Now please send us some reviews. We know you're reading this fic, so tell us what you think of it. Remember, reviews fuel updates. But no flames, please. Flames will be used to roast Unicron on a spit.


End file.
